Trials of a Hero
by Golasgil Sindar
Summary: Harry and Hermione discuss things that have been left unsaid. Harry finds support when he needs it most. H/Hr Post HBP
1. One

**Chapter 1**   Well we can hope can't we?

A/N: This plot bunny won't let me be.  I decided to move this out of Musings into it's own story.  A few more chapters are in the works for this.  Yes I'm working on my next chapter of Summer… when this bunny will let me!

Anyway on with the Fic!

Gol

Harry had sat and stewed at Privet drive for almost a full week.  Apparently he had been cutoff from the flow of information again.  Hermione had sent him two owls.  He hadn't replied to either yet.  Her first owl told him that she wanted to talk about Snuffles.  The second owl she reminded him that he should talk to someone about how he was feeling.  She was trying to arrange to visit him so they could talk.  He hadn't answered because he couldn't bring himself to write anything like that down.  What if Voldemort intercepted it?  What if Rita Skeeter got hold of it?  Maybe he could talk to whichever Order member came and checked up on him tomorrow?  Maybe if it was Lupin he could, but not Tonks or Moody.  He sat up late into the night trying, like he had since it happened, to understand how he had been so foolish.

About noon the next day the doorbell rang.  Dudley eagerly answered the door then screamed and ran yelling, "Mummmy!"  This woke Harry and he had managed to get his glasses on when a soft knock came on his closed door. 

He pulled his wand out from under his pillow and pointed it at the door before asking, "Who is it?"

A familiar voice came from the other side, "Remus."

"What's Hermione's Patronus form?"

"Umm I don't know.  You never told me."

"Oh, ok come in then."

Several locks clicked and Remus pushed the door open.  He looked haggard.  Harry remembered the full moon had just passed.  "Hi Harry."  He closed the door and came across the room.  Harry kept the wand pointed at him but lowered it to the bed.  "Moody is downstairs to keep the Dursley's occupied."  He pulled the hard wooden chair away from the desk and sat backwards on it about two meters away.  Resting his arms on the back of the chair he leaned forward slightly.  "I know you're expecting me to ask a certain question so here it is.  How are you doing Harry?  There I asked it.  Now I can tell Hermione I did."

"Has she been pestering you too?"

"Well let's just say she is very concerned about you.  If you don't start talking to her soon she is going to do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know that's what's scary."

Harry lay back on his bed and looked up at the peeling ceiling.  "I want to talk to her but I can't bring myself to write any of it down."  He twisted onto his side so he could look at Remus, "What does that veil do?"

"It was formerly used for those witches and wizards who had committed severe crimes.  Crimes that now warrant a life term in Azkaban."  Since Harry still looked confused he tried again, "It's for killing people Harry."

Harry barely managed to whisper, "a…and there is no way back?"

Remus shook his head, "None Harry.  I know you think this was your fault.  It's alright to take blame for what you did.  It's not alright to take blame for what others did.  Sirius was a fighter, he knew the risks, we all did.  If Dumbledore had been killed by Voldemort would it have been your fault?  Not in the least.  We are adults Harry.  We are responsible for our own actions.  Maybe if Sirius was paying more attention instead of taunting Bellatrix he would be alive today.  He wasn't and he paid the price."

Harry just sat there looking at him.

"Look at it this way Harry.  Sirius was one of my best friends for more than ten years.  I thought he had done a terrible thing, I was wrong.  We had just come to terms with that and now he's gone.  I lost my best friend that night.  It's our job to keep going, keep trying.  That is what he would have wanted us to do."

"But what do I have left?"

"You are going to have to answer that question for yourself.  I will give you one suggestion though.  Start by talking to a certain bossy, know-it-all witch who is very worried about you."

"How can I talk to her?  I can't owl her about this!"

"Do you still have that mirror Sirius gave you?"

Harry looked shocked and sat up straight in bed, "Yeah, but its broken."

"Let me fix it for you.  I will give her the other one.  Then you two can talk all night long."

Harry climbed out of bed and went to his trunk in the closet.  He pulled out one of Vernon's old socks it was tied off at one end and the other stuck out at odd angles.  He handed it gently to Remus.

Remus stood and poured out the glass shards onto the desk.  He took out his wand, "_Reparo__!_"  The shards snapped back together.  He smiled and handed the repaired mirror to Harry.  "There you go.  Tonight, after dark look into it and call her name.  She should have the other one by then."

"Thanks Remus.  I wondered where the other one was."

"Alright?  You're stuck here for a few weeks then we will see where we go from there.  Those are very secure by the way.  They only talk to each other.  Those two are the only ones that still survive.  We each had one back in our Hogwarts days.  Your dad's and Peter's broke our senior year and Filch threw away the pieces."

"Ok, thanks again Remus."

Remus hugged Harry tightly then let him go.  "Be safe Harry.  Constant Vigilance!  By the way what is Hermione's Petronus?"

"Oh, it's an Otter."

"Got it, for next time."  Remus smiled at him and headed out the door. 

He heard them leave.  He was alone again but now had a connection.


	2. Through the looking glass

**Chapter 2**

A/N:  The plot bunny continues to have its way.  I think I will go 2-3 more chapters before I can get away from this one.  Of course this is blatant H/HR, what else is there???? 

Gol

Harry sat on his bed looking out the window.  When the last rays of sunlight had faded he closed his curtains and looked deep into the mirror.  His own tired eyes met his gaze.  He spoke hesitantly, only half expecting this to work, "Hermione?"  He thought he heard a faint reply, "harry?"  He spoke up a bit louder, as though she was across the room, "Hermione!"  This time he definitely heard her voice, "Harry!"  Then suddenly his reflection blurred in the mirror and green eyes became brown, "It worked!"  The picture was flawless, as though they were looking through an open window at one another.

She winced back from the mirror, "There is no need to shout, I can hear you perfectly fine you know."

"Oh, sorry I'm just glad to see you again."

She drew closer again, "That's alright, how are you doing?"

He hesitated before answering, "great."

She shook her head, her bushy hair whirled about.  He pulled back for a moment forgetting that they were looking through a mirror and her hair was not really whipping about inches from his face.  She looked back at him, fierce determination in her eyes, "Don't lie to me.  You know I won't stand for it."  She saw him frown and look away from her.  Hesitantly he looked back at her.  She could see he was going to need a lot of help, "Do you trust me?"

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Yes, you're the only one I can.  The only one who isn't afraid to tell me… To tell me when I'm being stupid."

"Remus told me a trick that these mirror's can do.  Put the mirror down on a table, I'm going to do the same."

He went to his desk and put the mirror down flat.  Suddenly it grew to almost a meter in each direction.  "Harry, come through."

He hesitated only long enough to make sure he had his wand.  Then he dove through head first.  He landed hard under a desk.  His vision blurred and he thought the lights in the room were flickering for a moment.  Then he felt her pulling him out from under the desk.  He tried to help but only managed to pull her down on top of himself.  He found himself lying on the floor of her bedroom.  The door was closed and a small lamp was the only illumination in the room.  Hermione twisted around and stood up quickly muttering something.  Crookshanks nuzzled his right ear and he decided to just lay there for a minute absently petting Crookshanks.

"Do you see where my glasses went?  I hope I didn't break them again."  He heard her come close then felt her moving around his legs where they were still under the desk.

"Got them, looks like their alright."  He held up his left hand and she placed them in it. 

"Sorry Crookshanks."  He sat up slowly, she moved to sit on the floor beside him while he put on his glasses.  Hermione finally came into focus.  She looked very worried and a bit embarrassed.  "Sorry about that, I didn't think before I dove through.  Um, sorry about pulling you down too."  She was wearing a large white cotton shirt that covered her to her knees.  Her curves were clearly visible beneath the loose fabric.  He wrenched his eyes back to hers and gulped when he noticed she was turning red.  "Sorry, I've never seen you, uh like this."

She smiled bravely and nodded, "It's my fault.  I should have stayed dressed before I told you to come through." 

Harry forced himself to keep his eyes on hers but with is peripheral vision he noticed how she swayed under her shirt, "Maybe I should go home now.  We can try this again later."  He started to get up but her hand held him down.

She shook her head no, "I trust you, hell that's an understatement.  Harry, look at me!"  His eyes had wandered over her head, refusing to look down where her shirt swayed with her every move.  His eyes snapped back to hers, they sat quietly, communicating as they had since third year, without need for words.  Finally she started talking again.  "We think a lot alike.  Some things must be talked about not just expected or understood."  When he nodded she continued, "We have both taken some things for granted between us.  I think we should spell them out.  Just so we both understand." 

"Yes I, I think that would be a good idea."

"You have taken it for granted that I would always be around to help you.  Let me confirm that for you.  I will, got that?  Will always stand by you, help you, and try to keep you safe.  I will try and be there whenever you need help.  That includes, facing Voldemort.  When, when the time comes.  This will be a two way partnership however.  We will not just do things your way.  We must agree on what and how we are going to do something.  I will never let you do anything I think is wrong again.  Do you understand and agree?"

She knew the last part would hurt him but it had to be said.  He struggled not to break down, he was breathing raggedly and only managed to whisper a choked, "Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.  He took his glasses off and buried his face in the crook of her neck.  He took a deep breath, "I need you Hermione.  You're the only one I can turn to."

She felt him trembling, still trying to contain himself.  "I know.  I'm here Harry, let it out.  You can't keep it bottled up inside.  Let me help you through this.  Damn Ron for convincing me not to talk to you before school let out."  His arms slowly came up to return her hug.  He squeezed her against himself hard then finally let himself cry.  Huge wracking sobs wrenched their way out of him.  Her soft whimper was masked by all the noise he was making.  Her own tears joined his.  A minute later the door suddenly flew open, he jerked away, fumbling for his glasses and wand at the same time.

A woman's voice asked worriedly, "What's wrong dear?  Do you need more tonic for the pain?"

Hermione turned sharply to the door and exclaimed, "Its Harry mum!  Please!  Leave us alone for now.  We'll come talk shortly."

Harry had managed to get his glasses on but still couldn't see anything, he desperately tried to wipe the tears form his eyes.  He heard the woman answer, "Alright dear, let me know if you need anything."  He heard the door close and it got much darker.

His glasses were suddenly whipped from his face.  Hermione pulled him into a desperate hug, "I'm sorry Harry.  I didn't mean for anyone else to see you like this.  My mum's ok though, she knows."

He tried to pull away, "I, I should really go now.  What are your parents going to think, finding a boy in your room?"

She refused to let him go, "Nope now you're stuck here for a while.  I told her we would come out and talk.  That means both of us."

He tried again to stand, she wouldn't let him, "but…"

"No Harry, I won't let you go back and stew.  You need to grieve and I will help you through it."

He returned her hug and took a deep, ragged breath, "Thanks, I really need you."  He took another breath and continued, "Let's go talk to her then.  I, think I'm done.  For now."  He pulled back and smiled wanly.

"Well, alright but just so you understand we are not done with this."

He nodded slowly.  She placed several tissues in his hand and stood up.  He composed himself and put his freshly cleaned glasses back on.  She finished tying her red and gold robe on, over her t-shirt.  He stood, she hugged him again and he tentatively returned it.  "Come on hero, their just my parents."

He laughed roughly, "Yeah you're not a fifteen year old boy caught in a girl's bedroom."

She giggled quietly, "No, I'm the girl who got caught with a boy in her room."

They walked to the door, she opened it and Crookshanks darted out.  They stood in the light for a moment letting their eyes adjust.  She took his left hand in hers and led him from the room.  They went down a short hall and down into the well lit living room.  Her parents were standing in the middle of the room talking quietly.  They were also both dressed for bed.  Crookshanks was beside them and when he saw Harry and Hermione reach the bottom of the stairs he meowed and rubbed against her father's leg.  He looked down and her mum saw them.  She walked over to them, "Nice to see you again Harry."

Her father looked up and also came over.  He looked rather distraught as he held out his right hand to Harry, they shook slowly.  "We're terribly sorry for your loss son."  Harry looked into his eyes sharply but he continued, "Mione has told us how much you've been through.  Emma and I want you to know that you can consider this house your second home."  Still holding his right hand he threw his left arm over Harry's shoulder and gave him a fatherly hug.  Emma, Hermione's mum quickly hugged him when her father pulled away. 

Stunned Harry could only nod.  He had been ready for an angry diatribe.  Instead he had been welcomed as a foster son.  He glanced at Hermione and saw she was wiping tears form her own eyes.  "Thanks.  I, uh."  He cleared his throat, "This isn't what I expected."

Emma smiled warmly at him, "Harry dear.  You're probably wondering why we're not giving you two the third degree."  When he nodded she continued, "I feel confident in telling you that we would never find another boy in Hermione's bedroom."  Hermione turned red at that statement but her mum ignored her and continued.  "The bottom line is we trust you both.  Since we haven't received an owl yet you didn't break any rules getting here.  Hermione has spoken so highly of you for the last five years that we feel comfortable with you in our house."

Her father continued, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I think you have the right to know how we feel.  And I want you to trust us as well, Albus was here a week ago, he confessed to us that he was afraid he had made a terrible mistake.  He has lost your trust.  He said that he wants desperately to get that back but explained that the only person you could turn to now, in your time of need, was Mione.  He said you need a place to grieve and reaffirm your ties to the living.  So Harry, I welcome you, our only child's companion into our home."  He looked Harry straight in the eyes and put his left hand on Harry's shoulder squeezing tightly, "Son, for what its worth we want you to know we will support you as well."

Harry found himself unable to control himself.  He nodded quickly and for the second time tonight he started crying.  He quickly turned away, towards Hermione.  She pulled him into another tight hug and his arms went around her automatically.  Her parents patted his back softly.  Their hands lingered, as though they longed to stay but knew it was not yet their place.  He was overwhelmed, they were reaching out to him, not as a friend, but as if he was their own son.  Emma said, "Turn out the lights dear."  He felt Hermione nod her head then heard them going upstairs.

When the elders had gone Crookshanks looked at his mistress carefully then reached a conclusion.  He went to the lamps in the room and carefully put a paw on their sides.  The lamps went out as he did so.  This left the embers from the fireplace and moonlight the only illumination in the room.  He then leapt into his small rocking chair and watched them.  Over his shoulder his mistress smiled at him and he was content.


	3. Three

**Chapter 3:**

A/N:  I'm skipping ahead one week.

Gol

Mistress had woken in pain again.  Crookshanks tried to comfort her but she needed Him.  Why did He not come when she needed Him?  She always went to help Him?  An elder finally came, "you need more tonic?"  A wimper was mistresses only reply.  The elder returned quickly with a small steaming cup.  Mistress quickly consumed it, though she disliked it immensely.  Relief washed over mistress as the tonic worked its magic.  The elder spoke again, "We will need to send for more, that was the last of it."  Mistress found her breath and replied, "We need Hedwig, I'll ask Harry for her."  The elder nodded and patted mistress's shoulder then left.  This was something he could help with. He thought hard, We need you bird.  _I come._ Came the distant reply.

The second Friday he was home from school was a pleasant day.  Before sunrise Hedwig had suddenly demanded to be let out.  He had guessed she was hungry but she had not yet returned.  At precisely noon the bell rang.  After the incident the previous Friday no one seemed eager to answer it.  After it rang for the third time Vernon hesitantly opened the door.  He was astonished to see a very tall black man.  He was dressed immaculately in a very crisp gray suite and tie.  He appeared to be an executive for some well to do company.  "Good afternoon.  I am here to enquire to the health and well-being of the boy in your care.  Harry Potter."

Vernon stepped back into the house and whispered, "You mean you're one of… them?"

"Precisely, may I proceed?"

This man had put him totally off his usual track, he looked so, so normal.  "Well at least you know how to dress normally.  Go on, go on."

"Thank you."  The stairs creaked under his weight as he ascended the stairs to Harry's room.  He found Harry sitting in the only chair in the room.  He was slowly looking through a large photo album that was on the desk.  The room seemed completely bare, all of Harry's things, even his trunk, were out of sight somewhere.  Only Dudley's cast off clothes were scattered about the room.

Harry looked up when he heard his door open, "Kingsley?"

The man in question closed the door then turned back to Harry smiling warmly.  "Yep, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in the flesh."

"You make a good muggle."

He bowed, "Thank you, I am a professional you know.  My duties often involve integrating into muggle society.  It also helps that I grew up muggle, as yourself.  By the way you look a lot better than Remus described."

Harry smiled cautiously, "Thanks, I've had a lot of help."

"Excellent!  I have some news for you.  Remus said to just tell you, he knows you best so here goes.  You knew I was assigned to track down Sirius?  Well I have been reassigned.  Now I'm after Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry's face twisted as he tried to control himself.  He hissed out, "Kill her for me, for Sirius!"

Kingsley dropped to one knee, now he was on eye level with Harry.  He sadly shook his head, "I can't do that.  Not unless she gives me no choice.  I am not an assassin Harry."  Harry looked away in disgust.  "Course Moody did tell me that if he found her first there would be nothing left to arrest."  Harry looked back at him.  "Mad-Eye has come out of retirement by the way.  He took his old job back, just stalked in one day and threw the Exec Auror out of his office.  When Fudge questioned him he said he had re-activated himself now that Tom Riddle is confirmed back among the living.  He has the whole force on highest alert.  He's lowered the requirements for applicants and started a massive Auror recruitment program.  Fudge tried to stop him but he laughed and told Fudge to get out of his department, he was in charge again and he only answers to the Wizengamot and the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore.  You see Harry, the minister of magic has very little real power when the Wizengamot acts he must follow their decrees.  They have approved all of Moody's demands by the way.  His latest was to close Azkaban.  Now that most of the Dementor's have gone over to Voldemort it's not much of a prison anymore."

"What is going to happen to the prisoners?  They can't just turn them loose can they?"

"They will each face a new trial, if found guilty they will go through the veil.  The old days have returned Harry.  We are trying to make it as hard on Voldemort as we can this time.  Two more weeks here, then you can leave.  Try and stay safe, don't go looking for trouble, for all our sakes."

Harry nodded his head slowly, "I'm not looking for any trouble.  I am expecting to be attacked at any moment though.  I don't feel safe here, or anywhere really."

Kingsley smiled tightly, "You would make a good Auror you know, Constant Vigilance Harry.  You, especially you, need to watch your back.  Or have someone you trust doing that."

Harry answered very quietly, "She is."

Kingsley apparently didn't hear him.  He stood and walked back to the door.  "Take care Harry, I think Tonks will be coming next week."

"Alright, thanks for the information.  I appreciate not being kept in the dark this summer."

Kingsley nodded and carefully put his hat back on then strode from the room calling for Vernon.  When the door closed Harry quickly picked up his photo album where he had been holding it the entire time.  Hermione looked back at him through the mirror.  Which had been lying on the desk under his album, "Did you hear all that?"

She nodded and put down her quill.  "That all sounds excellent really Harry.  With Moody running the Auror's and the Wizengamot following Professor Dumbledore they should be able to shut down Voldemort pretty well."  She looked off to the side, at something out of his view, "Where are you going after you're done there this summer?"

He answered without hesitation, "I want to come stay there.  Do you think it would be alright?"

She looked back at him, "We can ask tonight."

He suddenly felt very warm as he answered, "Alright, I need to go mow the yard now.  I will see you after dinner."

"Ok, if you come early enough we can go swimming in the pool."

"Um, ok.  I will have to borrow a suit, I don't have one.  See you later."

"Ok, later."

He picked up the mirror and slid it inside the album.  Then closed the photo album and put it back under the loose floorboard.  He wiped the grin from his face and headed outside to do the Dursley's yard work. 

He made sure the Dursley's punished him with no dinner and sent him to his room.  When Vernon locked the door he turned away grinning.  It was only half past five, surely that was early enough to see Hermione in a bathing suit? 

Damn hormones, he had to control them.  They trusted him, he couldn't betray that, no matter how much he lusted.  Did he just think that?  Lusted, after his best friend?  Damn, Damn, Damn. 

The part of his mind that often spoke with Hermione's voice answered him, _There have been plenty of hints that she feels the same towards you._ 

I know I may be stupid but I'm not blind!  Maybe we should talk about it.  Her voice asked, _Are you brave enough to touch that subject?_ 

Let's try the prophecy first alright?  _That sounds like a good compromise_. 

He agreed with himself, tonight he would tell her about Trelawney's prophecy and why Voldemort had tried to kill him.


	4. Four

**Chapter 4:**

A/N: away we go again, where this bunny ends nobody knows…

Gol

They quickly made the connection.  Harry put his mirror on the floor under his bed.  It enlarged and he slid through, pulling his bed back against the wall to hide it.  He was in the guest room at the Grangers.  Technically it was his room now as all of his worldly possessions except the photo album had now been moved here.  The piles of Dudley's hand me downs had stayed behind.  Emma and Dan Granger were quickly filling his closet with new clothes.  Hermione stood expectantly near the door.  She was dressed in that same huge white t-shirt, he noted hints of a bikini under it though.  She threw a dark blue piece of material at him.  He caught and unfolded it.  It was a new bathing suit.  "You know where the pool is, see you there."  She grinned wickedly at him and closed his door.  He quickly stripped and put it on.  It was a little loose but that was alright.

He stroked Hedwig's chest and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs.  Dan and Emma were just coming inside from the pool each was wrapped in a wet towel.  They smiled at him and Dan looked surprised, "You're looking awfully skinny Harry, do they feed you there?"

He shrugged, "Not really, I do most of the cooking but don't get to eat much."

"Nonsense, we'll get dinner ready, you go join Mione in the pool."

"Ok, and thank you for the bathing suit.  Remember to keep track of how much I owe you so I can pay you back when I get to Diagon Alley."

Emma patted him on the shoulder with a wet hand, "Yes dear, we will."

He headed out onto the screened in porch where the pool was.  Crookshanks was trying to catch a fly that was trapped inside the screen.  Hermione was looking through a Daily Prophet while she waited for him.  She smiled when she saw him come out onto the porch.

He pretended to display his new suit for her approval, "Well?"

She looked critically at him and tapped her lips with her finger, "Hmm A bit scrawny.  Dad will fill you out soon enough though."

"Scrawny! Bah!"

She giggled at him and pulled off the shirt she had been wearing over her bathing suit.  As he had hoped she was wearing a bright red bikini with gold ties.  His gaze was drawn to her chest where he immediately noticed a large angry red slash that went across her.  It started just under her arm on the right side and stopped just before her heart.  He let out a strangled, "ah?" as he leapt to her side.  She tried to jump back, but he grabbed onto her waist to keep her close while he looked carefully at the wound.

"Harry, stop, it's nothing!"

Though it was mostly healed it still looked very painful.  His touch was feather light and she shivered at the touch but didn't pull away, "Is that what Dolohov's spell did to you?"  She nodded slowly while he traced it across her chest.  It was just below her collarbone and with only the straps from her bikini to hide it he could see it clearly.  He found himself trembling with rage.

She took his hand and held it, when he looked into her eyes his rage melted, "Harry it doesn't matter.  I'm alive.  Poppy said it will fade away, eventually.  It still hurts sometimes but I have a tonic for that."

"But I…"

She hushed him with a finger on his lips, "But nothing, Dumbledore captured him along with the other Death Eaters at the ministry."  He looked so concerned about her that she almost kissed him right then.

They were inches apart, he whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because it doesn't matter.  So I got the big scar in our fifth year.  How many injuries have you hidden over the years so I wouldn't get worried?  Look at the back of your hand."  I WILL NOT TELL LIES was still faintly visible.  She looked deeply into his eyes, they answered her though he refused to speak.  "I thought so.  When are you going to tell me the things you're hiding from me?"

He finally let go of her waist and stepped back, looking away.  Then looked back at her, "I wanted to talk about one tonight.  I'm not sure if I'm ready to touch the second one.  I guess that depends on you since, since it involves you."

She put her hands on her hips, "Harry, everything about you involves me.  When are you going to get that through your head?"

He stepped back again, bewildered.  That was one step too far though.  He lost his balance and fell into the pool with a great splash.  Hermione went to the pool edge and covered her mouth with one delicate hand and started giggling.  He stood up quickly and wiped the water from his face and straightened his glasses. "Oh you think that was funny do you?"  Just after she nodded yes she was shoved into the pool, right on top of Harry.  She saw him grinning as she landed on him.  He caught her and made sure she went under before he stood, cradling her like a baby in his arms.  With one hand she pulled her hair out of her face then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her parents were standing on the deck where she had been.  They were both looking around absently, pretending that hadn't just shoved their bikini-clad daughter onto her best friend.  "You two never let up do you?"

They both had grins that would have made Gred and Feorge proud.  Emma answered vaguely, "What are you talking about dear?"  Dan continued, "I heard you say you're hungry Harry, we will be fixing dinner, inside."  They turned arm-in-arm and walked back inside the house.  Their laughter floated back onto the porch.

After they had gone back inside Hermione looked up at him, studying his expression.  It slowly changed from giddy to rather serious while he walked backwards in the water until he was leaning against the side of the pool.  She shifted slightly but stayed floating in his arms.  "Well Mr. Potter just what are you going to do now?"

"I guess we should talk about that second subject."

"Alright, I'm ready if you are."

"To be honest I don't think I am but now is definitely a good time to bring it up."

"Ok, go ahead then, when you're ready."

"I'm not good at this."

"I know Harry, just talk, I'll understand."

He nodded and after thinking for a minute, "I am drawn to you I don't really know how to describe it.  It has always been there though, something driving me to face another day.  Even back before I found out who I am.  I knew I was looking for something, now I know it was you.  I don't understand it very well though."

"You didn't grow up with it all around you like I have.  Its feeling accepted and needed at the same time isn't it."

"Well I know I feel accepted here with your family and Merlin knows everyone needs me."

"No Harry, they don't need you.  They need the-boy-who-lived not Harry James Potter."

"Well no one could possibly need him, I mean that's what's important about him, I, I mean me."

"You're wrong Harry.  What is important about you is that you are the nicest most helpful and trustworthy person I have ever met."  The Sorting Hat had tried to place her in Ravenclaw but she convinced it that Gryffindor was better.  She was again proven right when she looked him in the eyes and asked, "That feeling is love Harry."

His eyes always told her the truth, they could never lie to her.  He may be able to hide from others but never her.  She saw the answer in them then and with a start realized he was seeing the same in hers.  They both smiled and slowly nodded, never breaking eye contact.  With that one silent acknowledgment fate sealed its bonds on them.  There would never again be any question about where they belonged, together was the only answer.  She straightened so she was standing in his arms, they wrapped comfortably about her.  She tightened her arms around his neck.  There was nothing friendly about this hug, it was filled with something new and wonderful. 

A/N:  Should I end it here???  This seems like a safe place to me.  I know you will all kill me if I don't get back to Summer but am I also leaving you hanging here?  I do have a few more ideas that would work well in this story.  Not sure if I want to ruin the idealism I have forged so far.  Putting out a chapter a day of this has left no time for work on Summer.  So what should I work on next?  Email me or leave me your review.  I also had an idea for a very naughty 7th year story… can't talk about that here though.

Thanks,

Golasgil


	5. Five

**Chapter 5:**

A/N: Back by popular demand…

Gol

Harry was leaning up against the wall, water up to his neck.  Hermione was pressed against him, his arms tight about her waist, her arms locked around his neck.  They were inches apart looking deeply into one another's eyes, still holding an all too private discussion.  They were both surprised to hear her father's voice call to them from inside the house, "Dinner is ready, whenever you two can manage to untangle and come eat."  They heard him chuckle and close the door again.  Though they were surprised neither looked away, some things are just too important to be ended hastily.

She asked with a straight face, "Why is your wand in your swimming trunks?"

He answered her quite seriously, "Constant Vigilance you know."

He reflected that it was amazing how they were quickly adjusting to their new relationship.  Well not new, just a shift in attitude really.  He was surprised that he really felt nothing new towards her.  He was just aware of them now.  He smiled warmly, "Love, yes that feels right.  You know I realized a long time ago that I wouldn't stay alive without you.  Go back to the Devil's Snare in first year actually.  I have always appreciated your help and support in everything.  Thank you for, well for showing me how to live and, and how to love.  Does this mean Rita was right?"

Hermione giggled, he really loved it when she did that, "Well she did call me a scarlet woman."  She tapped his lightning bolt scar as she said that.  "I have always found that extremely funny."  He laughed when he realized what she meant. 

They were silent for a few minutes, not the uncomfortable silence of those who are unsure what to do next but that of two who are perfectly comfortable with one another.  "About that other secret, It's about what happened at the Department of Mysteries.  Let's go eat then talk about it inside."

"Alright" She nodded then let go of his neck and pushed off from the wall.  He trailed his hands down the sides of her legs as she slid away through the water.  He sighed and slowly followed her.  She got to the other side of the pool and quickly climbed out.  She had already wrapped her long hair in a towel when he reached the side of the pool.  She picked up another towel and wrapped it around herself, "C'mon Crookshanks, let's go."

Harry climbed out of the pool and Crookshanks left his post, staring after the fly that was too high up on the screen for him to reach.  Hermione winked at Harry and went inside, Crookshanks on her heels.  Harry quickly dried off and was about to go inside when he saw a flyswatter hanging next to the door.  He picked it up and went to Crookshanks fly, _that cat must have been after it for a reason_.  He half expected the fly to be some animagus when he swatted it, it died though.  He shrugged his shoulders and hung the flyswatter back up.  He picked up Hermione's discarded t-shirt before going inside.  _Constant Vigilance, I got that lesson Barty._ 

Two heaping plates of spaghetti were set out on the table, two small salads and a loaf of garlic bread beside them.  Dan and Emma were talking quietly in the kitchen both were smiling infectiously.  Emma turned to him, "Thanks for sending Hedwig so quickly this morning.  We already got the refill on her tonic."

He tried to keep from sounding bewildered, "Oh, no problem.  Do you mind if I leave her here?  She would like it better."

"Sure, we'd be delighted to have her."

Dan walked closer to him, "Glad to see you two finally had that conversation.  Guess everything's worked out now?'

Harry could feel his skin turning bright red, were they watching everything?

Emma quickly came to his defense, slapping Dan's shoulder, "Leave him be Daniel.  You know how private these things are."

He turned to his wife then back to Harry, "I know, I know.  I just want the best for my baby."

Harry summoned his Gryffindor courage and cleared his throat, "We did talk about uh, us.  Everything is great yeah."

Emma looked at him crookedly, "Dear did you want to stay here for August?  I mean when you can leave that place."

He was sure he looked just like a deer caught in the headlights this time, "Yes, I was going to ask you tonight.  Are you sure you're a muggle?"

Emma giggled, that's where Hermione got it from, "Yep, Hermione had us both tested after her second year."

Dan came over and again put his hand lightly on Harry's shoulder, "It's just.  Well we would expect you to want to and you have our permission.  Look son, we know a lot about what you have been through and want to help as much as we can."

Harry stuttered, "You mean you.  Uh you trust me alone here with her?"

Dan squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "Son, you come here with the highest recommendation anyone could."

Emma continued for him, "She trusts you, therefore we trust you."

Harry swallowed hard, he was starting to get dizzy, "No one, besides Hermione, has ever been this honest with me."

Emma added warmly, "Look at it this way, we already consider you a part of our family.  We want you to trust us."

Dan let go of his shoulder and stepped back with Emma, "We know there are things you can't tell us.  Just remember we're here if you need us."

Hermione came around the corner from the living room.  She had changed into blue jean shorts and a red tank top, her wand was clearly visible sticking out of her front pocket.  She saw his bewildered expression and rounded on her parents, "I thought so.  Giving my boyfriend a hard time already?  Go get changed Harry, I'll cover for you."

He took that opportunity to quickly escape to his room.  He tossed her t-shirt on the bed and quickly stripped, dried, and got dressed again.  He pulled his broomstick servicing kit out and sat on his bed.  He carefully dried his wand and polished it with some broomstick oil.  When he was putting away the oil something caught his eye.  The t-shirt Hermione had been wearing had the faded initial's DD on the inside of the collar.  _Dudley Dursley, she stole that shirt from me!  Oh if Dudders had any idea where his old shirt had been.  She called me her boyfriend, guess that makes it official.  I wonder what everyone else will think about this._  He found himself laughing out loud as he put away his kit.

His wand went into his pocket, he took his wet towel and suit to the bathroom and hung them up.  He tossed Dudley's old shirt onto her bed and headed down to eat.  Hermione's parents were no where to be found Hermione was again reading the prophet while she waited for him at the table.  She was absently petting Crookshanks with one hand as he lay in her lap.  She smiled when she saw him, "I sent them to their room."

He sat next to her, "No, you didn't!"

She nodded, "Yep I did.  I know they mean well but we need some time alone.  Did you want to talk now or after we eat?"

"After, I don't think either of us will want to eat later."

"That bad?"

"Yep."

She just nodded and started on her spaghetti he quickly joined her.  Twenty minutes later they were rinsing the dishes in the sink.  She took his hand in hers.  They had held hands on many occasions, usually during a crisis when they didn't want to break contact.  This time their fingers intertwined, it changed the entire experience, this was a connection.  A new avenue, this added another dimension to their silent communication.  Crookshanks went and lay down in his chair by the fireplace while they sat in the couch.  "You know what the prophecy said don't you?"

He decided he had better get used to this and quit being so surprised.  "Yes, I do.  It was made by Trelawney to Dumbledore.  He showed me his memory of it in his pensive.  I don't think I could forget it if I wanted to.  Listen carefully:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh moon dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh moon dies"_

She was watching him intently, obviously working on the prophecy as if it were a puzzle.  "I want to write that down, later.  I think I see what you mean though.  So he decided you fit this and tried to kill you before you could kill him?"

"Well almost, apparently he only knows the first two lines.  So all he knew is that someone who was born at the end of July from parents who had three times defied him would have the power to defeat him.  Dumbledore said it could also apply to Neville."

She thought some more then nodded, "But Voldemort chose you and _marked you as his equal_ right?"

"That's what I understand yes.  I don't know what it really means by the _power he knows not_ though."

"I need to know what else Professor Dumbledore told you Harry.  Can you try and tell me everything you remember.  Anything at all that might pertain to your history?"

He slapped his thigh in frustration, "I wish I had a pensive, I could just show you then.  Did you miss the most important part?"

She looked at him sadly, "No Harry, I didn't miss it.  You will have to kill him, with this _power he knows not_."

"I don't know if I can kill anyone, I mean I guess if I was mad enough.  Back at the Ministry Voldemort possessed me.  He was dueling Dumbledore at the time and seemed to be loosing.  He tried to get Dumbledore to kill me and end my suffering.  I thought of missing you and Ron and Voldemort left.  I'm not sure if that is why he left me though, Dumbledore wasn't giving in to what he was trying.  But that's not my point, what I'm trying to say is this.  When I have faced Voldemort in the past I was always trying to get away, not actually going after him.  The one time we did duel, in the cemetery after he came back.  I was just trying to die on my feet, not cowering behind a gravestone.  I know I can now block any spell Voldemort casts at me, even win a struggle of wills.  But how do I kill him?"

She shook her head slowly, "I don't know Harry.  I need more information, what else did Professor Dumbledore tell you about this?"

He ran his free hand through his wild hair, "It's all jumbled, I was rather traumatized at the time.  We need a pensive or some way to sort it out better."

"Ok, let's owl Professor Dumbledore and ask him to help us with this.  I'm not sure if using a pensive breaks the underage restriction on magic or not.  I would think it would be like using the mirrors though.  We'll see what he says alright?"

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"We need help Harry, unless we are going to just run away somewhere and try to solve this on our own?  Yes I think that is perfectly safe.  If it's alright for us to use it then all we need to do is borrow it for a little while."

He gave in to her reasoning, "Ok, go ahead and write him.  Your parents said it was ok for me to stay here by the way.  Ask him if he has any objections to that as well.  I think I can come here full time on August 1st, until then I must sleep there."  He ended rather morosely. 

She squeezed his hand he met her eyes, "Alright, I will send Hedwig later tonight.  How late do you think you can stay tonight?"

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was only a quarter past seven.  "Probably until ten or so, that should be safe.  You know, like I'm visiting a friend's house and come home then go to bed."

She suddenly stood up and went into the kitchen.  She came back a minute later.  "I set the kitchen alarm to 10:00pm that gives us almost three hours, and what would my boyfriend like to do?  Nothing serious allowed I want you to relax a bit."

_There it was again, that magic word._  "What do you think about just laying down with me here and talking?"

She thought about that briefly, still standing, "Does it involve holding?"

He kicked his shoes off and lay down length-wise on the couch.  He held his arms out, beckoning her, "Of course."

Her mouth formed a silent Oh…  She looked around and quickly hurried off.  He leaned up on his elbow to see what she was doing.  She dimmed the lights, made sure all the doors were locked then came back to him.  He scooted himself back into the couch as far as he could, making room for her.  She pulled off her shoes and lay down along side him.  She wrapped her leg around his hip and rested her head on his arm.  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely on the couch.  Then she pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and covered them with it. 

Just as they finished settling in her father's voice came drifting down from upstairs, "Are we going to get some snoggin tonight or what?"

Hermione jumped to her feet, ready to retort but her mother beat her to it.  "DANIEL ALLEN GRANGER, GET INTO THIS ROOM AT ONCE!"

They heard his faint, "yes dear" and a door closed upstairs.  Hermione started giggling again, Harry suddenly pulled her down on top of him on the couch.

He had caught both of her arms tightly between them.  She couldn't move unless he let her.  She struggled a moment then settled atop him, "So are we going to do any snoggin tonight?"

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage Mr. Potter.  If that is what you would like to do I have no objections."

"None?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Then I think I would like that very much."

Crookshanks watched, amused as his mistress claimed masters lips.  They seemed frozen for the longest time, only their lips moved.  What did they find so fascinating about all that anyway?  _Did they? _Came the question from upstairs, _they have joined at the speaking orifice if that is what you mean._  _Excellent, about time too._  _Why is this important?  They are bonding, becoming life-mates.  Any creature can see how compatible their aura's are.  They cannot see aura's, Kneazle.  That's not my fault.  Go to sleep silly cat.  Sometimes bird, you bother me.  A haughty hoot echoed in his head._  They must have forgotten about the talking part.  His final thought as he drifted off to sleep was that humans were so forgetful.


	6. Six

**Chapter 6:**

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story.  I am closing it to return to working on Summer.  I hope you have all enjoyed this little jaunt into my imagination. 

Gol

Hermione was awoken by Crookshanks jumping on her stomach.  She sat up quickly, pulling her wand out from under her pillow and looking around.  The sun had just risen.  Suddenly Albus Dumbledore was standing in the hallway just outside of her room, he looked very worried.  "Miss Granger, I, excuse me, we have a problem."

She wiped the sleep from her eyes, "What's the matter Professor?  Is this about that owl I sent you lastnight?"

Professor Dumbledore walked into her room and conjured a chair.  Just as he was starting to sit down she heard her parents' door open and her father exclaim, "Harry, what are you doing in Mione's room at six o'clock in the morning?"  Professor Dumbledore looked levelly at her before sitting down facing the hallway. "Now a little snoggin is fine but…"  Her father cut of as he, quickly followed by her mum came around the corner.

Emma slapped Dan on the shoulder, "I told you we could trust the boy.  Or do you think he is disguised as Albus Dumbledore?"

Before Dan could answer Albus held up one hand, "I assure you good sir that I am indeed myself.  I am here on a matter of gravest concern.  Please, be seated so I may put together the pieces of this most intriguing puzzle."  He flicked his wand and a small loveseat appeared behind Dan and Emma.  They quickly sat down, stunned. 

Hermione was nervously petting Crookshanks.  Though Professor Dumbledore was calm she was suddenly afraid, "Professor, are we in danger?"

He looked gravely at her over his half-moon spectacles, "Not just yet Miss Granger however, Alastor is currently leading forty Auror's to Privet Drive to remove Harry from danger.  Since Mr. Granger thought that Harry could have been here I will assume he has some undetectable method of traveling here?  That is interesting but irrelevant to my primary puzzle.  At approximately seven twenty last evening something happened to Harry that started eroding all of the protective wards that have been protecting him for the last fourteen years.  These wards are based on his mother's love and her sacrifice for him.  Within the next three hours they will completely disappear and Voldemort will be able to locate him."

Hermione was now rather red with embarrassment and tears gently trickled down her cheeks.  She started shaking her head, "I didn't know, I swear I didn't know.  I didn't mean to cause any harm.  Please believe me sir, tell me what I can do to make it right again.  I will do whatever it takes to protect Harry."

Albus looked sadly upon her and fished a crumpled paper bag from an inner pocket, "Sherbet Lemon drop?"  She took one and once it was in her mouth he continued, "Miss Granger, I am not here to exact revenge or anything of the sort.  Please tell me what happened, as completely as you can."

The lemon drop seemed to have a calming affect on her.  She was able to organize her thoughts before she spoke, "Well at seven twenty we kissed, it was our first real kiss, as boyfriend and girlfriend that is.  We were both rather serious about it and it was completely heartfelt and open."

Dan suddenly pumped his right arm in the air, "yeah!"  Emma slapped him again as Albus and Hermione looked sharply at him.  He looked around perplexedly, "what?"

Emma and Albus looked back to Hermione who continued, "You may want to know how I know how he felt.  I saw it in his eyes, they tell me everything.  He loves me and I love him."

Albus nodded gravely again, "Yes I rather suspected something like this.  Miss Chang nearly gave me a coronary last term.  Fortunately Harry's heart was not in it, as you know Miss Granger, it was with you.  I had rather hoped that this would be delayed by your being apart and by keeping Mr. Weasley close to you both.  Delayed mind you, not avoided, some things are completely unavoidable.  I hope you are serious Miss Granger, I also hope that your love for Harry is mature enough."

"What do you mean mature enough Professor?"

"To put it plainly I intend to recast those wards using you as a replacement for Lily.  The strength of the new protective wards will be relative to your love for Harry."

Emma stood quickly, "You are asking our daughter to die to keep him alive?"

Professor Dumbledore quickly shook his head, "Nonsense…"

Hermione said quite clearly and firmly, "I'll do it, whatever it takes!"

Everyone started talking loudly at once, "No you can't, Yes I can, Please Dear listen…"

Albus stood and the air crackled, the Granger's all froze in mid argument, "Stop, sit now!"  Everyone sat automatically, looking to him attentively, "This does not involve anyone dying.  All I need is a flask of Miss Granger's blood.  With that I will re-cast the wards that were on Privet drive upon this house and prepare a potion for Harry to drink when he arrives.  You did ask permission for Harry to stay here for the rest of the summer.  We just extended that to six weeks instead of four.  And to explain my earlier statement, about your love being mature enough, should you merely have a crush on Harry the wards will fail and there will soon be a battle in which many will die."  He held his hand up to stop her from protesting, "Miss Granger I do not doubt your dedication to Harry, merely the force of those feelings."

Hermione stood, facing Albus, she looked very determined, "Professor, I have nearly lost my life several times while helping him, I would sacrifice my life for his.  I hope to spend a long life with him, bear his children, and be buried beside him.  I will do whatever is required to ensure our future!"

Dan was gently patting Emma's back, she had her face buried in his neck and was crying loudly.  Professor Dumbledore stood, "Miss Granger, I most humbly apologize.  The depth of your love humbles this old man, may you both live to see the days beyond our current troubles."

She held out her arm, "Just get on with it.  Let's deal with the present."

Hermione stood still while Professor Dumbledore summoned a vial and touched it to her arm; it quickly filled with her blood.  He sealed it carefully, "They should be here within the next two hours.  I must work swiftly to be ready when they arrive."  He nodded at them all and disappeared.

When her parents had recovered and gone to get dresses she pulled out the mirror and called into it, "Harry!"

He answered quickly, "Yes, Hermione?"

She saw his face, it was almost completely dark where he was and he was bouncing around a bit, "Where are you?"

He sounded very confused but answered her, "I'm in a car with Tonks and Kingsley, we're driving there apparently."

She tried to reassure him without getting him worried, "Ok good, I will explain when you get here alright?"

He looked relieved, "Ok, see you in a little while."

"Bye"

"Goodbye"

A storm was brewing, Albus though he had timed it just right.  The neighbors up and down the street were hiding inside to avoid the imminent deluge.  He had just finished his fifteenth circuit of the Granger's home.  The wards were in place, now he just needed Harry to drink the last few drops of Hermione's blood.  He had already given her the flask with explicit instructions as to what to do.  If it had just been another year along he felt confident their love would be mature enough for this to work, he had known Lily's protection would fade in time.  It had been considerably weakened when Tom had used Harry's blood in his rebirth.  Alastor suddenly apparated in the middle of the front lawn, his wand was out and he was covered with an invisibility cloak.  His magical eye focused on the spot where the Chief Warlock stood waiting, also invisible. 

Alastor walked over and stopped a few feet away, "They will be here soon, do ya think it's strong enough to work?"

"I believe it is we shall see shortly."

"Do you think he will drink it?"

"I have every confidence in Miss Granger's ability to persuade him.  She is aware of the gravity of the situation."

"Eh, yeah guess we'll see then.  Nice storm ya got here Chief."  Lightning crackled from close by and the thunder was deafening.

Albus bowed his head briefly, "Thank you, it seemed the easiest way to remove unwanted eyes."

Moody's eye stopped, pointing back through his head, "There they are."

A white sedan pulled up in the driveway.  Tonks who was disguised as a male teenager climbed out of the back.  She was carrying a wrapped package and clipboard.  Harry was just behind her under his invisibility cloak.  Kingsley, dressed in his crisp suit got out and fingered his wand in side his jacket pocket.  Albus saw twenty house elves concealed in the bushes around the front yard.  Tonks walked calmly up to the front door and rang the bell.  Dan Granger opened the door and holding it open stepped out onto the porch, Harry darted past him and inside.

"Sign here gov'nor."

Dan read the paper and nodding signed at the bottom.  He took the package from Tonks, "Thank you."

Tonks nodded and took the clipboard back, "Welcome gov'nor.  Glad we could get it ter ya so fast."  She turned and walked quickly back to the car.  She and Kingsley got back in and drove off. 

"Guess we should go see if this works."  He apparated inside the house and dropped his invisibility, Moody did the same and removed his cloak.  Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen.  Harry was just lowering the empty flask from his lips.  Dan and Emma stood nearby.  Dan held a shotgun warily. 

Harry saw them appear, "Professor Dumbledore can you explain all this?"

Albus held up his hand palm upwards, he twirled his wand, "Locatus, Harry James Potter!"  The wand jumped out of his hand and clattered to the floor.  Albus looked up at Harry and Hermione and smiled, "Well I guess that answers that question Alastor?"  He held his hand out to his wand and it flew into it.

Moody harrumphed and stomped over to Harry and Hermione.  He focused both eyes on Harry's and pointed his wand at Hermione, "Keep this witch safe at all costs boy, it means your life to loose her."  Moody turned back to Albus, "I'm going back to Privet drive, see if there's any action there, You got it here Chief."  He closed his normal eye then opened it, astonishment written across his expression.  "Bloody hell, I can't apparate outa here!"

Harry and Hermione both drew their wands and stood back to back.  Dan took that as a sign of impending attack and started pointing his shotgun at various windows, Emma hid behind the couch.  Albus held up both hands, "Relax, this is just a minor deviation in the wards of protection.  Quite interesting but nothing to be alarmed about, Alastor, step out back, go two meters from the back door and try again."

Moody wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and walked outside.  They all heard a soft pop shortly after that.  Professor Dumbledore looked around, "See nothing to be concerned about.  Harry, to answer your question, this is all about your safety.  Because of your recent, um personal developments the protection you were under at Privet drive has been negated.  With Miss Granger's help that protection has now been moved here.  You must live in this house for the next two weeks and each year until you are eighteen must spend at least one month a year sleeping under its roof."  He looked over his spectacles at a very bewildered Harry, "I know this will be immensely difficult for you to manage."  He broke into an infectious grin, Harry and Hermione started laughing.  He pointed to the counter and a large stone bowl appeared on it, "Here is my pensive, you may now safely use it within this house, do you need instructions?"  Hermione shook her head no and Professor Dumbledore nodded.

Dan sighed loudly and finally put down his shotgun Emma looked over the back of the couch and stood up.  She dusted off her skirt, "So did everything work then?"

"Yes mum, everything is great again."

Dan collapsed on the couch, "Good I don't think I could take much more of that.  Harry you are responsible for the dishes, mowing, taking out the trash and cleaning the pool."

Harry stepped closer to Dan, "Yes sir, it will be a pleasure."

Dan nodded, Emma sitting beside him on the couch, "Excellent."

Hermione went beside Harry and looped her arm around his waist, his arm quickly encircled her.  "So I guess that means you want me to cook dad?"

Dan paled, "Jesus, no.  I love you dearly Mione but your cooking stinks."  He looked back to Harry, "Can you cook son?"

Harry grinned at him, "I've had a lot of practice."

"Ok then Mione gets dishes and you get the cooking, well a fair share of it, alright?"

Harry and Hermione answered as one, "Deal."

They heard the back door close and noticed the Headmaster was gone.  The sun soon broke through the clouds and the rest of the day was bright and sunny.

_FIN_


End file.
